1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the improved safety of vehicles derived from wireless communications, either from vehicle to vehicle, and/or between a roadside device and a vehicle.
2. Background of Related Art
In today's vehicles, communications between automobiles is typically accomplished using visual confirmation of external signals (e.g., left turn signal light blinking, right turn signal light blinking, brake light illuminated, etc.) Imminent danger is often signaled by the use of an audible horn. While quite functional, the reception and accurate interpretation of visual and/or audible signals is dependent entirely on the awareness of the driver at the time that the signals are made. Unfortunately, the requirement for human interpretation and confirmation through visual (or audible) observation requires that a given separation be maintained between vehicles at any given speed to allow for a comfortable reaction time of the driver. Thus, visual confirmation of signals such as brake lights, of the separation between vehicles in front, behind, and to the sides of the vehicle, road signs, etc., are all subject to the accuracy and speed of human reaction. Any level of inattention can cause accidents in the worst case, or cause traffic jams in a collective case.
For instance, there may be times when a particular driver is not fully perceptive of the external environment surrounding the vehicle, and may as a result either become dangerously, close to other vehicles, and/or greatly increase the chances of their causing an accident.
As an example, a driver may not see or properly comprehend the intentions of a tailgating vehicle following too closely behind the driver's vehicle when the tailgating vehicle starts their left turn signal signaling their intention to pass in a left hand lane. The driver may not quickly assess such a situation, e.g., perhaps because of the ambiguity inherent with whether the following vehicle is making a left turn or intends to pass, perhaps because the driver's rear view mirror is not properly adjusted for the driver's current seated position, or because the driver is not constantly monitoring their rearview mirror, etc. In any event, the driver may in fact become startled by the appearance of the passing vehicle or worse yet unintentionally make a maneuver which interferes with the passing vehicle and causes an accident, increased separation between vehicles traveling on a common road to compensate for slower reaction time of the driver, and/or significant traffic problems particularly during work rush hours.
Not only is a driver subject to their own visual confirmation of signals from vehicles immediately surrounding their vehicle and their own reaction thereto, a driver may also be heading towards a heavy traffic situation without prior warning but for other visual confirmation (e.g., a visual road sign warning of traffic ahead), all of which add to the density and danger of vehicular travel in today's crowded and fast-paced world.
There is a need to improve the speed and accuracy of information to a driver regarding surrounding vehicles, objects, and/or traffic conditions, and to allow safer and more efficient use of roadways.